


Still in TV land, I guess

by PepperedPickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster has just zapped Dean to a generic looking hotel room and Sam is nowhere to be found, leaving him wondering what kind of a show he is on. Enter Cas, stage left. (slight DW crossover at the end, b/c i can.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in TV land, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be top!Dean but idk what happened. i guess i'm incapable of writing porn that i don't like. oh, well, season 5 spoilers, unnecessary disclaimer noting that i do not own the characters, etc.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. One minute, he had been on that crappy sitcom set, and the next he was standing in the middle of a hotel room, with beige carpets, beige walls, and beige bedcovers. "What sort of a show is this?"   
"And up next on the XXX Action Channel, a sensuous and slightly kinky meeting between a lonely, rugged hunter and his mysterious companion." said a breathy voice, coming from everywhere at once.  
"Rugged? What?" Dean panicked. "Who's the mysterious companion?" He sat down on the bed. "Wait. Wait wait wait wait! Am I on a porn channel?!" he yelled at the ceiling. "I want out!"

At that moment, the door opened and Cas came in, exactly as he had the past two times: looking thoroughly confused.   
"Dean, where's Sam?"  
"Damned if I know. Listen, we have to find a way to get out of here."  
"There isn't a way," Cas said. "Our only chance is to do whatever the Trickster, as he's calling himself now, wants us to do,"   
"Well, that's going to be a bit hard," Dean said. "We're on a friggin' porno channel!"  
"A por- oh."   
"What do you mean "oh"?" Dean shouted, beside himself.  
"My brother always had a strange sense of humour," Cas replied.   
"What, he's your brother now? So that must make him-"  
"An angel, yes. Listen, Dean, we have to get this over with. He's got complete control over this reality, and the only way this is going to end is if we go along with whatever he wants."  
"So that means that we have to-"  
"Yes," Cas said, sighing.   
Dean sat back for a minute. He wasn't going to lie, going there with Cas would be no problem at all for him. Still, there was no way he was going to do anything the angel didn't want.  
"Are you ok with it?"  
Cas looked to the ground, the very picture of a shy schoolgirl.   
"Aw, come on, you're not going to go bashful on me now, are you?"   
"Dean, you remember the discussion we had?"  
"Yeah, and...?"  
"Dean, I don't know how to impress upon you the fact that in several million years of existence, I have never-"  
"Hey, hey, chill." Dean said, taking him by the shoulders. "It's fine. I'll make it good for you, promise."   
He leaned forwards and gave Cas a peck on the lips.   
"Tell me if I'm doing anything too fa-"  
Cas interrupted him with a forceful kiss, even though it was more like a mouth-slap. Dean was being forced back onto the bed, pushed into the pillows by a pair of rough hands, hands that were stroking his face, caressing his jaw. He started into a pair of heavenly blue eyes, focused intently on his own. Then Cas was kissing his neck, burying his nose in Dean's scent and _oh fuck_ gently biting the sensitive skin.  
"Lift your arms above your head," Cas ordered. Dean complied, and Cas undid his tie, and used it to secure both of Dean's hands to the headboard.  
"Shall we begin?" he whispered in Dean's ear. Without waiting for an answer, he undid Dean's trousers and pulled them off, then gave the same treatment to his underpants, leaving Dean helpless and naked and with a delicious body simply waiting to be ravaged.   
Cas quickly got undressed and miraculously found a bottle of lube on the bedside table. _Gabriel, you ass._ he thought to himself, but was certainly grateful for the gesture. He slicked up his fingers and Dean, seeing what he was doing, eagerly parted his legs to allow him an easier entry. Cas slowly put a finger inside Dean's hole, giving him time to adjust before introducing a second and starting to pump them in and out, stretching the tight muscle. Dean moaned and started trying to move, but Cas put his spare hand on his stomach to keep him steady. Once he felt that Dean was ready, he lubed up his cock and slowly started to push in. Dean gasped at the much bigger, _fuller_ sensation inside of him. It burned slightly, but sweet Jesus, was it ever hot.  
Then Cas started to move in and out of him, and he started to lose himself.  
"Oh my god, Cas, just fuck me, harder," he moaned, arching his back. He could feel all of Cas, but it wasn't enough. He wanted, he _needed_ more.   
Cas delighted in hearing the sounds that Dean was making, near mews of ecstasy. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts until he found Dean's prostate. Dean threw his head back and melted into bliss. To his shame, he was already close to his climax.  
"Cas... I'm so close," he whispered.   
Cas gave a few, harder thrusts more, until he too was sent over the edge. Dean follower him not long after, ejaculating over Cas' chest. 

__  
poof  


Suddenly, Dean and Cas were standing in the middle of a field of flowers, fully clothed and upright.   
They barely had time to look around for a few seconds before the Trickster appeared again.  
"You're welcome."  
"What for?" Cas asked, on his guard.   
"Helping you overcome your years of unresolved sexual tension and getting you" he poked Cas' chest "to finally make your sexual debut."  
"Hey, listen up, pal," Dean said. "We never asked you to, to help us or anything! You just had to force it, didn't you?"  
"You liked it," shrugged the aggravating blond man.  
"That isn't the point," 

_  
poof_

__

"Alright, you lot. At last, the planet Elba III. Beautiful place, nice locals, you're gonna love it" said a man in a blue suit and long coat with ridiculously poofy hair. Dean and Cas looked around. They were standing in what looked like the inside of a work of modern art.   
"Sam!" Dean called. Sam was standing at the other side of the room, behind a big blue, glowy console. "Where were you?"  
"Porn channel," Sam said.   
"Same."  
"So you and Cas had to?"  
"Yep. How about you?"  
"Did it himself."  
"Dude. Nasty."  
"Not really, actually."  
"Ok, ok, whatever. Now, let's see what this skinny English bastard wants." Dean said.


End file.
